Candor or Dauntless
by ElenaHerondale
Summary: Tris and the gang get together to play Candor or Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

_Tris POV_

It's been a year since I completed my initiation and became a full-fledged member of Dauntless. Since I was first, I got to pick my job before the other initiates and I chose to be a tattoo artist with Tori and also help to train the transfer initiates with Tobias. Unfortunately Tobias is dating Lauren and told me that he just kissed me to help me pass, to give me motivation. Let's just say he broke my heart completely, and sadly, I can't get over him.

I just walked into my room when Christina called and told me to go to Zeke's for a game of Candor or Dauntless. I have no clue what it is but it sounds like fun. So I agreed and she came over to get me ready. I'm wearing a tight black halter top and black skinny jeans with black Toms. Christina gave me a Smokey look with dark red lipstick, black eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. I then head over to Zeke's.

…PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK…

When I get to Zeke's room, he opens the door drunk. Oh God, this is going to be a long night. I sit with Uriah, Christina, Will, Al, Marlene and Lynn and we talk about random stuff. Peter, Eric, Tobias and Lauren also sit together talking until Zeke sits down again. He explains that if you choose Candor, someone gets to ask you a question and if you choose Dauntless, someone gets to make you do something. If you don't want to answer or do something you have to take off an article of clothing excluding shoes and socks and take a sip of beer.

Zeke gets up and grabs the beer and answers the door again, which had just been knocked on, only to come back with none other than Susan and Caleb. I jump up immediately and hug my brother and friend. "Caleb! Susan! OMG thank you so much Zekey-bear!" Everyone just laughs and I sit back down and introduce everyone. Then we start the game.

"Okay, since it's my house I get to go first." Zeke screams. We nod our heads, laughing. "Okay, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Hmmm… If I pick Candor I'm pretty sure Uriah will call me a Panseycake so… "Dauntless." I respond. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Eric." He whispers into my ear. Oh my God this is going to suck. But I don't want to be called a Panseycake. I walk over to where Eric is sitting and kiss him. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Actually it was kinda nice. He kisses back and then I pull away and skip back to my seat.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" She snorts and then chooses Candor. "Who do you like?" **(Will and Christina aren't dating yet. Marlene and Lynn are. Tobias and Lauren are. No one else is.) **Christina looks down before whispering 'Will' in my ear. I can feel my eyes widen before I start laughing. "No way!" She just nods and looks down.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" He smirks before saying "Dauntless." "Okay rate the girls in the room from 1-10. 10 being hot and 1 being ugly. He quickly looks around the room before answering. "Lauren 10, Marlene 7, Lynn 6, Shauna 8, Christina, 9, Susan 7 and Tris 10. Lauren turns into Tobias and kisses him. I gag before shouting, "No PDA!" which makes the others laugh. They turn back to us and Tobias says "Tris, Candor or Dauntless." "Candor." He grins evilly. "Who's the hottest person in the room? Then list the others from hottest to ugliest including the girls." Wow, that's a lot…

"Okay, hottest person is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter 2**

**I do not own Divergent**

_Four/Tobias POV_

I smirk at my dare, I actually really like Tris and I want to break up with Lauren but I don't know how. I quickly look around the room before answering. "Lauren 10, Marlene 7, Lynn 6, Shauna 8, Christina, 9, Susan 7 and Tris 10." Lauren turns into me and kisses me. I smirk and kiss back before Tris shouts "No PDA!" We turn back to the others and I say "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor." I grin evilly. "Who's the hottest person in the room? Then list the others from hottest to ugliest including the girls." Time to see if she still likes me!

"Okay, hottest person is…

Uriah.

Others are, oh wait can I do them in pairs?" I nod and she smiles before continuing. "Christina and Will, Zeke and Shauna, Eric, Marlene and Lynn, my brother and Susan, Al, Peter and Four and Lauren."

I frown. Does that mean she doesn't like me? No wait, it means she does and she doesn't want me and Lauren together. I smirk. "Okay, Will, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." She grins and jumps around happily! "I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on!" Why is she so excited about this? He blushes before walking over to Christina and kissing her. Marlene and Tris squeal happily and then I understand. Tris knew that Will liked Christina and Christina must have told Tris that she had a crush on Will.

_Christina POV_

Thank you Tris! Eeeepp! Will likes me! I'm so happy! Will pulls back and then asks, "Christina, will you be my girlfriend?" Oh my God! "Yes!" Everyone laughs. "Okay, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless! I ain't no Panseycake!" "I dare you to ask out the girl you like." He smirks and asks all the girls out of the room.

"Okay, so can you guys not tell the others yet so we can surprise them?" Uriah asks us. We all nod and smile. "Okay, Tris will you go out with me?" She beams and nods, hugging him. Suddenly their lips connect and they're kissing and giggling. I'm so happy! First I get a boyfriend and then my best friend gets one too! We all walk back out laughing and Tris and Uriah separate quickly. Tris and I begin to talk so that the guys don't know that she and Uriah are now dating.

We all sit down and the boys immediately pounce on Uriah with questions. "So who is it bro? Tell us!" Zeke demands. Uriah just shakes his head, then asks "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless!" "I dare you to go up to the first person you see and tell them that you're pregnant and you expect them to support you." "Deal!" He grins before running out. We all follow him.

The first person to come along is Max. "Hey Max! I'm pregnant douchebag, I expect you to support us!" We burst out laughing as Max turns around, "Dafuq you talking 'bout Pedrad!" He demands. Zeke just runs back to the room laughing. "Uri, Candor or Dauntless?" "DAUNTLESS!" We all laugh. "I dare you to tell us who you're dating!" He blushes before mumbling Tris' name. "What was that?" Zeke asks? "Tris!" He yells. Tris blushes and the guys gasp and then start laughing. Uriah pulls Tris onto his lap and they kiss. "Aww!" Everyone sighs.

_Tris POV_

I think I'm finally getting over Tobias. Uriah is actually incredibly cute and I already knew he was funny and kind. I think I may even love him. I giggle when he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me. "This may be a little soon Tris, but I love you." He whispers. "I love you too." I grin. "So Candor or Dauntless, Trissy?" I giggle again, "Dauntless!" "Hmmm… I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Zeke!" I laugh and pull off my shirt. "No way, he's like a rock, there's no way he could get drunk. Like, ever!" They laugh and nod along.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." I smirk, "I dare you to tell Max that you want to have his baby." Everyone laughed as Tobias got up to go to Max's office. I followed to make sure he did the dare. When we get there, he quickly knocks on the door while I hide behind a plant. "What can I do for you, Four?" "Oh, I just wanted to say… no I can't do this!" Then Tobias walked back out and took off his shirt, stalking down the hall. Max looked out of the room and, seeing me, asked "Candor or Dauntless?" I nod, laughing.

When we reach the room again I still haven't stopped laughing. "Oh my God Four, you're such a Panseycake!" I laugh, while sitting down onto Uri's lap. "What happened?" He asks. "He backed out right before saying it. It was hilarious, and I called him a Panseycake!" He laughs, "That's my girl! Calling wimps Panseycakes!" "Oh God he's rubbing off on her!" Will shouts. We all laugh. God, we laugh a lot.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor…" "Uhh, would you rather eat a caterpillar or go without watching Glee for a month?" Ooh, that would be hard. "Ugh! I don't know, it's so hard!" She takes off her shirt quickly. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Again? "I choose…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Chapter 3 is here! 3 in one day! **

**Rayray1368: Yes and no. There will be some chapters of each.**

**Me: Hey Uriah, can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Uriah: Sure, if you go on Zeke's and my zip lining adventures with us!**

**Me: If I didn't I'd be a Panseycake!**

**Uriah: Hahaha! Anyway, Elena does not own The Divergent trilogy. Only the plot.**

_Uriah POV_

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor…" "Uhh, would you rather eat a caterpillar or go without watching Glee for a month?" Wow, way to make it tough, Four! "Ugh! I don't know, it's so hard!" She takes off her shirt quickly. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Why do we all ask Tris? "I choose…

Dauntless!" Yeah Trissy, not a Panseycake! "I dare you to dye your hair red and purple!" She smiles. "Sure! Chris, can you help me?" "Sure!" Christina smiles and they go to the bathroom. I can't wait to see what she looks like! I really love Tris. She's gorgeous, smart, kind, funny and overall amazing. Plus I found out that we're both Divergent! Anyway, I know that she's the one!

15 minutes later, Christina and Tris walk back in and she looks amazing! "Oh my God! You look awesome Tris!" The girls squeal. Tris walks back over to me and I whisper, "Beautiful." In her ear. "Okay, so I'm going to do a group question. Four, Lauren, Shauna and Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" "If any of you say Candor you're all Panseycakes!" Zeke shouts, they all choose Dauntless. "So, I dare you guys to go sing Red Solo Cup and then broadcast it to every faction!" All of us, excluding the four of them, start laughing. They grab a few guitars and pull up the lyrics on Lauren's phone before starting.

**Four:** _Now red solo cup is the best receptacle_

_From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals_

_And you sir do not have a pair of testicles_

_If you prefer drinkin' from glass_

**Zeke: **_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable_

_In fourteen years they are decomposable_

_And unlike my home they are not foreclosable_

_Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!_

**All:**_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

**Shauna: **_Now I really love how you're easy to stack_

_But I really hate how you're easy to crack_

_Cause when beer runs down, in front of my back_

_Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky_

**Lauren: **_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten_

_Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written_

_On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'_

_On them, to help me get lucky_

**All: **_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

**Four and Lauren: **_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow_

_But only you red will do for this fellow_

_Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello_

_And you are the Fruit to my Loom_

**Zeke and Shauna: **_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic_

_More than amazing, you're more than fantastic_

_And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic_

_When I look at you and say:_

_"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)_

_You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)_

_Thank you for being my friend"_

**All: **_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_[repeat]_

After finishing we make sure that it gets broadcast to the entire city, factions and factionless. We soon see it appear on the TV along with a news story.

"_It appears that 4 dauntless members have posted a video city wide with them singing about a Red solo cup. Sources believe that they are Zeke, Shauna, Lauren and Four. All initiates from three years ago, making the 19. Here's the video now."_

We all start laughing at the video. Tris and Christina are literally rolling on the floor laughing. "That is, the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!" Tris yells in between fits of laughter. Great job guys! But, and I quote Simon Cowell here, 'I want more stage presence. Give me the feeling that you are so happy to be here!'" Then she falls over again from laughter.

_Tobias POV_

That was probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to do in my life! And that news story! Ugh! I'm going to get Tris back for this! But I still love her. I really hate her and Uriah together… "Okay, Tris, Uriah, Christina, Will, Al, Peter and Eric, I dare you to go get tattoos of one person's name in this room." They shrug and leave.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

They all come back and show off their tattoos.

Uriah: Tris

Christina: Will

Will: Christina

Al: Peter

Peter: Al

Eric: Lauren and Tris

Tris: Uriah and Tobias

I smirk at seeing Tris' tattoo because I'm the only one who knows who Tobias is. When the others ask who Tobias is she says that it was her best friend in abnegation besides Susan and she wanted to remember him because he got her to choose Dauntless. Only I know that it's not true. I also noticed that Uriah was near her heart, and Tobias was on her wrist. I don't know what that means but I don't like it.

"Okay, Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" Peter asks. "Candor." "Why do you hate Four?" "Because he's better than me and has dated both the girls I like." He states before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God, why did I say that?" He yells before calming down. "So Al…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Clace997: Thanks! I was going for that!**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter: Thanks, hope you like this update!**

**On with the story!**

_Tris POV_

"Okay, Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" Peter asks. "Candor." "Why do you hate Four?" "Because he's better than me and has dated both the girls I like." He states before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God, why did I say that?" He yells before calming down. "So Al… Candor or Dauntless?" I think I know what Eric's thinking… He's going to set up Peter and Al. I can't believe he'd be so nice and… sweet! NO! SHUT UP TRIS! NO COPLIMENTING ERIC! "Dauntless…" Al finally replies.

"I dare you to…" He whispers the rest in his ear. Al blushes before pulling his shirt off. "No way!" I wonder what he got dared… "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" What's the harm in picking Dauntless? "Dauntless!" He suddenly smirks and I know that I picked the wrong choice. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game!" Oh damn. I don't want to be a Panseycake but I don't want to get Uri pissed off. He nods at me so I know it's okay, and I stand up to go sit on Tobias' lap. I kind of enjoy it! Oh no, I still love Tobias, but I love Uri too. What should I do?

_Tobias POV_

Tris walks over and sits in my lap and I automatically smirk. I knew she couldn't resist me! I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. She seems to enjoy it buy Uriah starts glaring at me. Ooh, he's jealous that I'm more of a man than him! Oh well, my plan is going to work! I will have Tris. I need her, and love her.

"Hey, Peter, Eric, Al and I are going to go." Lauren yawns before kissing me goodbye, which is extremely awkward for Tris. "Yes, Beatrice, Susan and I should head off as well." Caleb sighs before kissing Tris' forehead and leaving. "And then there were 8." Zeke states before giggling like a child. Then Tris speaks up. "So… Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn smiles, "Finally! DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" She shouts before Tris literally falls off of my lap from laughter. She climbs back on then says, "I dare you to try to seduce Eric. Make it believable, he can't know it's a dare." I grin like a madman, my Tris is so smart! "KK, let's go!" Lynn and Tris stand up and Uriah and I join them. Chris and Will are currently making out as well as Zeke and Shauna. Marlene also decides to join us.

We walk down to the control room while Lynn walks to Eric's office. "Hey sexy," She begins, grinning seductively at Eric. He looks up suspiciously before replying, "Aren't you a lesbian, Lynn?" He demands, raising an eyebrow. "Baby, you make me feel straight!" Lynn wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, while the rest of us burst out laughing. "Well if that's what you want…" He replies hesitantly. "Oh, I want!" Lynn whispers.

"Oh my God, this is hilarious!" Tris exclaims happily. Lynn walks up to Eric and he pulls her to him, his lips are about to touch hers when she shoves a pie in his face. What? How'd she get a pie? All of us laugh our heads off and run back to the room with the footage, handing it to Zeke so that the others can watch. They do and start cracking up almost immediately.

"Oh my God, Lynn that is hilarious! I knew that pie would come in handy someday!" Zeke shouts. "Hahaha, I know, right! Mar, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene contemplates for a few seconds. "Candor…" she replies. "Who was your first crush?" Mar blushes before stating, "Eric…" What? Wow… "So anyway, Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I'm sick of doing dares plus I don't want Tris off my lap, ever. "Candor." She grins, "What's your real name?" I ponder telling them so that Uriah will know that Tris' story about the tattoo was fake, and he'll break up with her, but I quickly decide against it. Tris stands up and I take my shirt off. She sits back down and immediately blushes, feeling my hard chest.

"Uriah, you know the question." "Dauntless!" He sings. Hmm… "I dare you to find Lauren and get her to make out with you." He looks at Tris, who nods, and gets up. We leave him to go do his thing. I look around, Tris, Mar and I are the only ones who have taken anything off. We're all shirtless.

After 45 minutes Tris and I get up to go see what happened to Uriah. We check the Cafeteria first, then the Pit, then the training room. Lastly, we check Lauren's room. I unlock the door with the spare key she gave me and walk in only to see Uriah and Lauren…

**(Betcha thought I was gonna leave you hanging, now didn't you? I thought about but I couldn't do that to you guys!)**

Having sex on the couch. Tris walks in after me and I try to block her view but it's too late, she sees and a sob escapes her. I wanted her to break up with Uriah but I didn't want him to hurt her by cheating, and Lauren shouldn't have done that to me. I know I don't love her, but still, it's common courtesy to not cheat on your girlfriend/boyfriend. The hear Tris and turn to look at us. "I guess you couldn't have loved me that much, Uriah, if you got tired of me before the day was up!" Tris cries before running out. "Don't follow us." I glare at the two of them and get up to follow Tris.

I find her and bring her to the chasm. I need to tell her that I love her. "Tris, I know you're hurting right now but I need to tell you that I love you, and I will never, ever hurt you like Uriah did. I made a mistake in telling you that I just kissed you to give you motivation. I truly, desperately love you." She just looks at me for a second, eyes gleaming with tears before she smashes her lips to mine. We make out for a few minutes before she whispers, "I love you too, Tobias."

We then head to the tattoo parlour to get her tattoo of Uriah removed. We do, then we head back to Zeke's hand in hand. We walk into the room and everyone stares at us, clearly searching for an answer. Tris sits back onto my lap and says "We walked in to see Uriah and Lauren having sex, we broke up with them, Four told me he loved me, I said I loved him, we kissed, we got the Uriah tattoo removed and a tattoo of a 4 on there instead, then we came back here and now I'm telling you what happened." At hearing about Uriah and Lauren, they look murderous and at hearing about Tris and I, they aww. Tris smiles and whispers, "I love you." I my ear. I do the same.

"Anyway, since I'm not letting Uriah in here again while Tris is here, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks. "Dauntless!" Tris brightens u again, and leans into me. "I dare you to give Four the peace serum." Zeke giggles. Tris looks at me and I nod, so she leaves to get the peace serum. 20 minutes later, she walks back in and slams the door shut before yelling, "Fuck off Uriah, I hate you!" The she turns to us and smiles, "I've got it!" Then she walks to me and injects me.

**So how was it? Please R&R! And check out my other story, Eric's interview. So far it's a oneshot but I might make it more. I need you guys to tell me though! **

**Xoxo, Elena**


	5. Author's note, Please read, important

**A/N**

**So yes, this has turned into a Fourtris story. I had to because I just got depressed trying to write about Tris and Uriah. I know its super late, but I finished Allegiant today and I just had to have Fourtris back after seeing Tobias' reaction to Tris' death. I will write a story for Tris and Uriah though, I just need a little time before I can write about a Tris/Eric/Uriah/Zeke/Peter/OC pairing because I need to focus on restoring my love for Fourtris. Thank you so much for understanding guys. **

**Xoxo, Elena**


	6. Chapter 5

**Short A/N: Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed, or followed, or favorite or even just read this story. You guys make me feel really great about my writing. All the reviews have been so nice and I'm incredibly happy that you like Candor or Dauntless. When I wrote my first fanfic, people said really mean things about my writing, so I deleted the story and took a year to get better and improve my style. Thanks for helping me to know that I have improved!**

**Xoxo, Elena**

_Tris POV_

"Anyway, since I'm not letting Uriah in here again while Tris is here, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks. "Dauntless!" I shout, and lean into Tobias. "I dare you to give Four the peace serum." Zeke giggles. I looks at Four and he nods, so I leave to get the peace serum.

On my way back to Zeke's room, I unfortunately run into Uriah. "Tris, please, I love you. It was just a dare. You told me it was okay!" He screams, running after me as I bolt past him and towards the room. "No, Uriah, I told you that it was okay for you to do the dare. The dare was to make out with Lauren, not have sex with Lauren! What were you thinking? You were _my _boyfriend, like Lauren was _Four's _girlfriend!" He continues to follow me. "I still am your boyfriend, you can't break up with me! You belong to me!" Oh my God, possessive much? I walk back into Zeke's room and slam the door shut before yelling, "Fuck off Uriah, I hate you!"

Then I turn to the others and smile, "I've got it!" Then I walk to Four and injects him. He goes slack for a minute before waking up. "Well hey there pretty lady, what's your name?" Oh shit! A happy Four is a perverted Four! "My name's Tris, you're Four." He frowns for a minute, "Why is my name a number? You can tell me about it while you sit on my lap." He grins devilishly and pulls me onto his lap. "Well, you named yourself that because you only have 4 fears. Do you want to know more?"

He nods vigorously before pulling me to him. "Okay, you're 18, I'm your girlfriend, these are your friends Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene. You hate Eric, leader of Dauntless and you work in the control room here." I smile and he smiles back. "I'm so cool! Oh and Tris? I loooove you." Then he starts kissing my neck. I moan a bit but quickly shut up. "Bad Four!" I admonish jokingly. He grins and fake pouts. Then, after a couple seconds of this, his playful pout turns into a frown, then a scowl. "That was the most god-awful experience of my life!" He shouts.

Once Tobias has calmed down enough, we continue. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me. "Dauntless." I say proudly. He smirks. "I dare you to go propose to the first guy who comes down the hall, unless it's Uriah, of course." He states. "Okay!" Then I go wait in the hall. Just my luck, Eric comes prancing down the hall dressed like a pretty pony. I raise my eyebrows at him and he responds my sighing and saying, "I hate Candor or Dauntless." I laugh and then get down on one knee in front of him. "Eric, dearest love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask with fake sweetness in my voice before pulling out a ring pop. He smirks and then says the last thing I expected him to say, "Yes."

My mouth drops and I just stare at him, then I smirk and run to the pit. "Eeeeeeepppp! Eric just accepted my proposal!" I scream before running back towards Zeke's room with a grin on my face. I enter and they stare at me. "He actually said yes!" I laugh, out of breath. They all laugh, including Tobias and I just smirk.

Once we manage to calm ourselves down, I decide it's time to continue. "Shauna, C or D?" I ask. "C." She replies. "Okay, answer the following questions honestly, remember, Christina can tell if you're lying." She nods so I continue. "Did you ever play with Barbies? If so, did you ever want to marry Ken? If not, what is your most embarrassing fear?" She looks down and blushes. "Umm… No I didn't, no I did not want to marry Ken, I'm afraid of rainbows…" she trails off as she realises what she said. "SHE'S LYING ABOUT THE FIRST TWO, BUT NOT THE THIRD!" Chris shouts and we all laugh. Wow, rainbows…

"Okay, I'm going to go, why don't we finish this tomorrow?" Shauna asks. We all nod and wave goodbye before leaving. When Four and I get to my apartment, he comes in with me to help protect me tonight. I snuggle into his arms on the couch and we watch Marley and Me. Tobias actually starts crying when Marley dies! I have such a sensitive boyfriend! We end up falling asleep on the couch, his arms on my waist, my head resting on his chest.

**Thanks! Remember to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter six is now here! I've decided that my update days are officially going to be Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and every other weekend. **

**Xoxo, Elena**

**I do not own Divergent, sadly. If I did, Tris would not be dead…**

_Tobias POV_

I can't believe I finally have Tris all to myself! And she's in my arms too! Her breathing slows as she falls asleep, lulling me into sleep's grip as well.

_I'm hanging over the chasm, Marcus standing over me, stepping on my hands to make me fall. Then, I see my mother beside me. She smiles at me before throwing herself at Marcus, who attacks her and throws her into the chasm. I try to grab her but I'm too late, she is gone. I climb back onto the walkway and attack Marcus, hitting him over and over, nearly killing him. I don't stop until I see him smile and stare at something behind me._

_I spin around to see Tris there, smiling at Uriah as he places a kiss on her neck. They turn to me and smirk, before turning back to each other to continue making out __**(Harry Potter style, when Ron sees Hermione and Harry kissing)**__. I scream for Tris but she just ignores me, continuing on with Uriah. I spin back to Marcus, only to discover him holding a belt in his hands. "This is for your own good." He states before bringing the belt down on me. _

I wake up screaming to Tris holding me and petting my hair. "Want to tell me about it?" She asks softly. I nod and she places a kiss on my forehead. I explain my dream to her and her eyes start to tear up. "Tobias, I will never, ever leave you. I love you so much. And you never have to worry about Marcus again." I frown when she says that. What does she mean? Seeing my face, Tris sighs. "There was a story on the news. Marcus is dead. He was killed by an Erudite last night." I smile faintly, then frown. I shouldn't be happy that he's dead, but I am. I guess now I'm officially an orphan, although I pretty much have been since my mother died. **(No, Tobias doesn't know that Evelyn is alive yet. She will be a good mother.) **Tris just tightens her grip on me and I bury my face in her hair.

_Next Day_

At around 9, Tris and I head down to the Cafeteria to meet up with the others so that we can continue with the game. When we walk in, Uriah glares at me and I glare right back. I continue to lead Tris over to Zeke, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Christina, and see Zeke shoving dauntless cake into his mouth. "Isn't it a little early for cake, Zeke?" Tris demands, laughing. "IT IS NEVER TOO EARLY FOR DAUNTLESS CAKE!" He shouts back.

We head to Zeke's apartment where Tris starts the game. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" "Hmm… Candor." Tris grins before saying, "Wed, bed or dead for Peter, Eric and Max." Lynn excuses herself for a minute and goes to throw up in the garbage can by the sink, before returning and saying, "Dead Peter, Bed Eric and Marry Max, I guess. Oh and by the way, Marlene, Tris and Tobias need their shirts off, like yesterday." We all nod and pull out shirts off. "Shauna, dearest sister, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna contemplates for a second before responding, "Dauntless…" Lynn grins evilly before saying, "7 minutes in heaven with Zeke. Now." Shauna nods and pulls Zeke into his bedroom.

_Tris POV_

They return seven minutes later looking extremely messed up. We all laugh and they glare at us. "Christina, Candor or-" "DAUNTLESSSSSS!" Chris screams. "Okay, I dare you to say in bed after every sentence for the next 7 rounds." Chris glares but complies. "Will, Candor or Dauntless in bed?" She asks. "Candor…" He responds.

"Can you spell I cup then say funny colours in bed? If so, please do so in bed." Will nods and stands up while the rest of us snicker. I guess his erudite brain hasn't figured out this one yet! He walks into Zeke's room, climbs in bed, then says, " Funny colours in bed." He pronounces before turning bright red once realising what he said. The rest of us burst out laughing. "I can't believe you didn't see that! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" I yell before falling backwards, landing in Tobias' arms.

I grin at Tobias. "Four, you think you could carry me back?" I ask so sweetly that he couldn't say no even if he wanted to. He picks me up and brings me back to the living room. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks. "Dauntless, I'm not afraid of you!" Will grins before saying, "I dare you to go stalk the first person you see that you don't know. When they notice you, scream 'I'm a fairy princess and I'll turn you into one too!' before running back here." We all laugh and Zeke stands up and pulls off his pants. "No way! I refuse to lose all my dignity!"

We laugh. "Marlene, you know the question!" Marlene smiles, "Dauntless." Zeke smirks at me before turning back to Marlene. "I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him that last night after he left, Tris and Four had sex and now she's pregnant!" My mouth drops open and I try to plead with Mar with my eyes. "Sorry Tris." She sighs before grabbing my phone and calling Caleb. She puts it on speaker. "Hello, yes Caleb? It's Marlene and I just wanted to inform you that after you left, Tris and Four had sex and well, long story short, she's pregnant." I hear Caleb's scream and wince. "WHAT! I'm GOING TO DAUNTLESS RIGHT NOW! I" BRINGING MOM AND DAD!"

Oh shit. Marlene hangs up and we all stare at one another wide eyed. "Dammit guys! My parents don't know I have any tattoos and I have 5!" I scream. Christina pulls me up and drag me with her to get cover up so I can hide my tattoos. I take my earrings out so that they can't tell I've had any piercings. We put on the most appropriate and loose-fitting clothes I have, which aren't that loose, and run back to the apartment.

We run in and I sit beside Tobias right before the door slams open again, revealing a pissed looking Caleb and a confused looking mother and father. "Mom, Dad, Caleb. What a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" I ask innocently. "Give it up Beatrice, I know you're pregnant!" Caleb shout and my parents gasp. "WHO IS THE FATHER?" My father shouts. I point to Tobias nervously.

My parents look at him then smile. "I see you're under great care here, Beatrice. I hope that you and this young man are very happy together. I'm sure Marcus would be very pleased to know that you are having a child. I only wish he were around to meet this child…." He trails off. They must have recognized Tobias. I smile at them and Tobias hugs me from behind.

Then they leave, pulling a shocked Caleb with them and I start laughing. "That was unexpected!" I exclaim. The others nod, but Tobias has a grin on his face. We soon decide to return to the game and Marlene decides who her next victim will be. "Hmm… who should I choose…?" She ponders for a moment before smiling excitedly. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina frowns, knowing she still has 2 turns after this until she can say things without 'in bed' after them. "I choose Candor in bed."

**See you next time! Remember to R&R!**

**Xoxo, Elena**


	8. Chapter 7

OMG So sorry for not updating but Word expired and I'm waiting for my mom to buy it again for me. Right now I'm using new text document... Anyways on with the story...

" I choose candor in bed." Christina states witha sigh. Marlene smiles. "How many times have you and Will done it?" She asks. Chris blushes before taking off her shirt. She looks at Tobias and smirks. "Four in bed..." "Dauntless!" He screeches which makes the rest of us laugh. "I dare you to go up to Eric and tell him that he's your supreme overlord while bowing to his feet and kissing them in bed!"

I laugh at her ridiculous dare. Tobias takes his pants off and shouts, "No way! His feet are nasty!" We giggle some more before Tobias turns to me. "Trissy-Pop, Candor or Dauntless?" Uh oh... "Dauntless...?" He smirks "I dare you to take a pregnancy test!" Oh shit. Last night, when we were alone... we slept together. And now that I think about it, we didn't use a condom. :o "Okay..." I say shakily before getting up to go buy a test.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK...

The timer goes off. My 2 minutes of waiting are over. I stand up and go to the washroom with Tobias following me. I pick up the test and bring it up to face level before looking at the screen

PREGNANT

That one word changes my world forever. My eyes widen and I stare at Tobias. We've been together for one day! What if he leaves me because he doesn't want me or the child? I don't think I couldn't handle that. Tobias gazes at me before smiling in pure delight. "Tris we may have only been officially together for a day but I already know that I'm in love with you. Will you marry me?"

I am shocked. I can't believe this is happening. I want to marry him but we've only been together for a day... "It can be a seriously long engagement if you want Tris, I just want to know you're mine..." He gives me big puppy dog eyes and I know then and there that I would never be able to actually say no to him.

"Of course I will, Tobias. But I would prefer a very long engagement. You're sure you want me and this child?" I ask him quietly. He nods his head vigorously and responds, "Of course I do. I love you both so much already. I'm going to be a father!" I smile at him before we leave to go back to the other room, a sparkling ring on my left hand.

Sorry, I know it's short and that it's incredibly strange but I'm running out of ideas. There's only so much you can do in a fanfiction about Truth or Dare:)


	9. Candor or Dauntless epiologue and AN

**I'm sorry guys, but I've decided to finish this story at 9 chapters. I just don't have anything else to do with this story. So without further ado, the final chapter for this story, two years later.**

_**Wedding Day**_

_Tris POV_

I can't believe it's finally here, the day of my wedding. I'm wearing a black strapless silk wedding dress that falls to the floor in a flare. It's gorgeous and I feel like a princess. I have a black tiara, black high-heels that Chris forced me into and my hairstyle is pretty epic! I have a smoky eye and dark pink lipstick.

"Chris, I wanna see Four…" I whine to her as she puts the tiara on my head and attaches the black veil. "Soon, Tris. The wedding starts in 5 minutes." I grin before frowning. "What if we get up there and he doesn't want to marry me? What will I do? I can't lose him Chris, I love him." She smiles at me reassuringly. "He loves you as much as you love him Tris. You have to trust that he'll want to marry you." I sigh, "I know, I'm just nervous, I guess." "I know you are, but that's okay. You don't need to worry, this is going to be perfect." We smile at each other and hug. Then Will walks in.

"Is everyone ready?" He asks. We nod. Will offered to walk me down the aisle because my father can't (he's Abnegation). I accepted and so here we are. Chris leaves and Will and I follow. When I get to the aisle, I look ahead and see only Tobias. He looks amazing in his black suit. He looks directly at me and his mouth falls open a little. We smile at each other and it takes all my self-control not to just run to him.

When we reach the end, I'm handed off to Tobias and he kisses my forehead before whispering, you look beautiful. I grin. Then, the ceremony begins.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Tris and Four as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Will answers, placing my hand in Tobias'

"As Tris and Four take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Tris and Four both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Tris and Four, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

((Let us pray . . .))

At this time, I'll ask you, Four, and you, Tris, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Four, will you take Tris to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Tris, will you take Four to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tobias brings his lips to mine and the world disappears. It's just us in the room. We finish when we hear Zeke wolf whistling and Chris yelling 'get a room'. We sprint down the aisle together and out the door, laughing the whole way, with Christina and our baby girl, Serendipity, following.

**I just want to thank all of you who have followed or favorited or reviewed my story. **

**Follows: **

**5FightingFactions **

**Da2001**

**DauntlessDoctorShadowhunting **

**Divergent4ever21 **

**Erudite-raven-apollo-kid **

**Four six Tobias tris **

**JesicaOstergaar**

**JinxSpirit26148 **

**Jmcahill **

**Kosoglos **

**Lizzy2586 **

**LostMuppet **

**LovePercabeth4eva **

**LunarAquaGirl**

**MidnightEuphoria **

**Natalierose155 **

**Rayray1368 **

**ShadowHunter5000 **

**Shelb54**

**Sissy147 **

**TeenStarkid **

**ThatWelshGirlsBlog **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy **

**babystar21 **

**clace997 **

**dauntlesspanem **

**dolly123 **

**emptydelirium **

**iluvmerome **

**lolliey **

**madeline2206 **

**maximum3549 **

**minergirl92 **

**nkrockz23 **

**samzech2 **

** .35 **

**thechameleon.x **

**ttfoxxy**

**Favorites:**

**DauntlessDoctorShadowhunting **

**DauntlessShadowhunterChick **

**Erudite-raven-apollo-kid **

**Lizzy2586 **

**Merrifield2 **

**Opal and Onyx Lightning **

**Saffie12 **

**ShadowHunter5000 **

**ThatWelshGirlsBlog **

**dauntlessandproud **

**divergentlover202 **

**jellytoast **

**madeline2206 **

**maliwish46 **

**nkrockz23 **

**perseusjackson101 **

**samzech2 **

**smileyfacecookie **

** .35 **

**themortalintermentscityofbones**

**Reviewers:**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy **

**Rayray1368**

**Clace997**

**Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**

**Briamali**

**Divergentlover202**

**DarkestBlossoms**

**Dauntlessandproud**

**Four six Tobias tris**

**ShadowHunter5000**

**Jellytoast**

**TeenStarkid**

**Nkrockz23**

**Dauntless10**

**Divergent fan**

** .35**

**Thank you to you all. I love you guys so much.**


End file.
